


just fun.

by TrulyIntroverted



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 'Cause I don't know and I'm the author, Alternate Universe - Horror, But he's still a bit stupid, Demonic Possession, Demons, Everyone is kinda stupid, Gen, Halloween, Horror, I'm having way too much fun with these tags, Jeongin is a squish and I feel bad for him, Minho prioritizes his cats and we should respect that, Ouija, Thriller, Who's fault was it really?, except Seungmin, i'll stop now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28298649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyIntroverted/pseuds/TrulyIntroverted
Summary: Horror movies just weren't believable enough.
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. November 1st, 3:37 AM

**Author's Note:**

> i originally posted this on my wattpad for halloween and lowkey forgot about posting it on ao3, so i'm posting it now. consider this my christmas present to all of you despite the fact this has nothing to do with christmas :)
> 
> happy holidays, everyone, and enjoy my first attempt of horror story writing <3

_"119, what's-"_

_**"PLEASE, YOU NEED TO HELP US!"** _

_"Sir-"_

_**"HE'S COMING TO GET US! HE'S COMING TO KILL US!"** _

_"Who, sir? What's happe-?"_

_**"THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE HIM AND IT WANTS TO KILL US!"** _

_"Sir, I need you to-"_

_**"JEONGIN!  
Holy shit!"** _

_"What was that sound?"_

_**"Come on!  
NO, JEONGIN, NO-!  
Seungmin, let's go!  
Go upstairs! I'm right behind you!"** _

_"Sir, is everything okay?"_

_**"No, everything's not fucking okay! Three of our friends are-  
CHANNIE!  
FUCK!"** _

_"The cops are on their way, sir, stay with me now."_

_**"We're gonna fucking die here."** _

_"No, you won't. Everything's going to be okay."_

_**"You don't understand."** _

_"Calmly explain to me what's going on, sir."_

_**"Our friend... He's been-"** _

_"Why are you screaming? Sir, what's-?"_

_**"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS!  
Leave us alone!"** _

_"Sir, who is-?"_

_**"MINHO-!  
Run! Go!  
The window, Minnie! Go!"** _

_"Sir, stay with me now-"_

_**"WE'RE ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE HERE!"** _

_"Sir, calm down, please."_

_**"HE'S IN THE ROOM! HE'S IN THE FUCKING-!  
JIS-!"** _

_"Sir? Sir, are you still there? Hello?"_


	2. October 31st, 2019

Even horror movies could only last you so long before they became boring.

It was around eleven on Halloween night, and Minho was just about ready to rip his own hair out. He could only take watching high pitched screams, demon possessions, gruesome deaths, and séances gone wrong so many times. His parents had gone to a Halloween party downtown, making it the perfect night to invite his seven friends over to lounge in the living room binging on chocolates they had bought "for trick-or-treaters" on a horror movie marathon (with his cats, of course). They had gone through the classics and the new releases, the low-budgets and the virtually unknowns. It was fun, mostly because Jisung's and Felix's high-pitched girly screams drowned out the actual movie. But, again, you could only take so much.

"I'm bored," Minho yawned as a girl on the screen was getting her intestines ripped out. Chan nearly choked on his chocolate.

"Is this not enough to keep you entertained?" he asked, gesturing to the movie as the monster began to feast on the girl's insides.

"Nope."

"Y-Yeah..." Jisung spoke from behind Changbin. "T-This totally isn't s-scary at all!" The monster let out a shrill screech, and Jisung screamed along with Felix.

"You were saying?" Hyunjin asked from across the room.

"Speak for yourselves!" Felix cried. "This shit's terrifying!"

"It's not even real," Minho pointed out.

"Doesn't make it any less scary!"

"I am not a fucking shield to hide behind, you two," Changbin growled at the two who were practically one with the older at that point.

"You have muscle," Jisung pointed out. "You're our best bet if something happens."

"Nothing's going to happen," Seungmin sighed, stroking Jeongin's arm. "Unless you mess with them or invite them into your home, ghosts and demons can't do anything to you."

"Ghosts and demons are dicks," Chan said, watching Soonie walk along the couch cushions. "Like, I didn't know I was moving into your house, Jeffrey. Sorry, but I need a place to live."

"No one makes rational decisions in these movies, anyway," Hyunjin said. "That's the only reason why it gets to be so chaotic."

"So you're telling me if a demon walked in here right now and started a massacre, you'd know exactly how to deal with it?" Seungmin said.

"Better than these idiots," he replied, gesturing to the screen. "Don't run into the woods, dumbass! God..."

"Wanna test that, Jinnie?" Minho suddenly asked with a mischievous grin. Hyunjin raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be right back." Minho gently pushed Dori off his lap before jumping off the couch and running upstairs, nearly tripping on his way up.

"Spaz!" Changbin called.

"Shut up!" Minho called back. There were thumps and bangs from upstairs before Minho came running back down with a box. "Got this from my cousin," he said with a grin, holding it up for everyone to see.

A Oujia board.

"No!" Seungmin said, jumping up and snatching the box out of his hands. "No fucking way!"

"Aw, come on!" Minho pouted.

"No! We do not mess with demon shit!"

"This is just some lame toy he probably found at Target or something, Minnie. It's fine." He took the box back.

"Famous last words," Jeongin said as he played with Doongie.

"I kinda agree with Minnie and Innie..." Felix hesitantly spoke up, fiddling with his cross earring. "I don't think this a good idea."

"Why?" Jisung asked, leaning over Changbin towards Felix with a smirk. "You scared?"

"You're the one who's scared," Changbin retorted, shoving the younger off.

"Are we doing this or not?" Chan asked.

"Yes!" Minho said at the same time Seungmin went, "No!"

"Differing opinions, I see..." Chan nodded to himself. "Okay. Let's solve this using good ol' fashioned democracy. Who wants to play with the board?"

Minho, Jisung, and Hyunjin all raised their hands.

"Okay. And who doesn't?"

Seungmin, Felix, and Jeongin raised their hands. The youngest even lifted up Doongie's paw. "Don't turn my baby against me!" Minho gasped.

"Your 'baby' wants you to live," he retorted.

"Changbin, you have the final vote," Chan said. "Do we play or not?" Everyone turned to him apprehensively, silently begging for their side to win. Eventually, Changbin sighed.

"Why not."

"Yes!" Minho cheered. "Okay, round up the cats and put them in the bedroom."

"Changbin, why?" Seungmin whined as the others picked up the cats and carried them away. "Don't you know how dangerous this is?"

Changbin simply shrugged. "As long as we follow the rules and don't make any dumb decisions, we'll be fine. It's like Hyunjin said. That's the only reason things go wrong in movies anyway." Seungmin sighed.

"This isn't a movie anymore, Changbin. This is real life now. And anything can happen."

All the lights in the house were off, curtains drawn and candles lit around the boys as they sat in a circle around the board on the living room floor.

"Why did I agree to this?"

"You didn't. We're forcing you."

"I'm calling the police. I'm being held in a cult against my will."

"This isn't a cult, Felix. And Jisung, you can't just tell our hostages we're forcing them to do stuff," Hyunjin said.

"Right right. Sorry," Jisung said.

"I hate it here," Felix deadpanned.

"That makes two of us."

"We know, Seungmin."

"Can we please just get this over with?" Jeongin asked.

"Everyone ready?" Minho asked excitedly. The rest nodded, some more reluctantly than others, and Minho's grin widened. "Okay. Hands on." Everyone reached over and rested two fingers on the planchette. "I think we all agree that I'll be the main medium?"

"No way am I talking to this thing," Seungmin snapped.

"Calm down, Minnie. It's just for fun. Okay. Let's warm this baby up." He began moving the planchette around, the soft sound of wood sliding against wood seeming to resonate in the air between them. Minho soon let the planchette fall still again.

"Promise you won't move it?" Hyunjin asked him.

"Why would I do that?"

"To be a dick and scare us," Chan said.

"I'm hurt you think so lowly of me."

"Oh hush. We all know it's true."

"Just promise you won't move it," Hyunjin pressed.

"Okay, God, I promise. Let's do this." Everyone turned their attention to the board. "Hello?" Minho asked. "Is anyone there?" They waited.

No response.

"Hello? Anyone? Anything? Hello?" They waited some more.

Still nothing.

"This is stupid," Jeongin whined. "Got me so worked up for nothing."

" _Hel_. _Lo_?" Minho pressed. "Is anyone there?" Nothing.

Then the planchette moved to " _ **yes**_."

"Holy shit..." Chan breathed.

"You better not be moving it, Minho," Hyunjin told him.

"I'm not!" Minho said. Hyunjin turned his attention back to the board, although he still wasn't totally convinced. "Um... hello there."

_**Hello.** _

"Um... shit, I don't know what to do."

"You made a whole big deal about playing this game, and you don't even know what to say?" Changbin said.

"I didn't think it would actually work!"

"Then what was the point of all this?!"

"To mess with Seungmin and the others."

"I knew it! You dick!"

"Right in my ear, Seungmin," Jeongin grimaced.

"What's your name?" Hyunjin asked the board. He repeated the question when there was no response.

"We have to ask yes or no questions for now," Minho said. "The board hasn't warmed up yet."

"This is already more lame than the movies," Hyunjin groaned.

"Do you have a name?" Chan asked.

_**No.** _

"Are you not a ghost?"

_**Yes.** _

"Wait, are you saying yes as in no, you're not a ghost?"

_**Yes.** _

"Can you tell us what you are?"

_**No.** _

"Why not?"

"Yes or no questions, Chan," Changbin reminded him.

"How long is warming up gonna take?" Hyunjin groaned.

"It never-" Minho started, but the planchette suddenly began to move. But not towards the "yes" or "no".

"R... e... a... d... y..." Seungmin read.

"Oh God," Felix groaned.

"Now things are heating up around here!" Jisung exclaimed excitedly.

"I bet you wanna piss your pants right now," Changbin snickered.

"No!"

"Yeah, you totally do."

"What are you?" Chan asked.

_**F** _

_**R** _

_**I** _

_**E** _

_**N** _

_**D** _

"Does anyone happen to have a dead friend?" Hyunjin asked.

"I think we'd know about something like that, Jinnie," Seungmin said blandly.

"I don't like this..." Jeongin muttered, shrinking in on himself. "This feels wrong..."

"Everything's fine, Innie," Minho reassured. "Just follow the rules." He turned back to the board. "Were you ever alive?"

**_No._ **

"Do you want to be?"

_**No.** _

"Why not?"

_**L** _

_**E** _

_**S** _

_**S** _

_**F** _

_**U** _

_**N** _

"I mean, they got a point," Hyunjin said. "Life sucks."

"I don't think that's what they mean..." Seungmin said.

"You're looking too much into it, Seungmin."

"Hyunjin, I don't like this!"

"What do you mean by that?" Felix shakily asked, gripping his cross earring with his free hand. "What 'fun?'"

_**G** _

_**A** _

_**M** _

_**E** _

_**S** _

"What kind of games?" The movement of the planchette was jerky, gaining speed.

_**G  
A  
M  
E  
S** _

" _What_. _Games_?" The planchette squealed as it flew across the wooden board, the boys being dragged along with it as the same word was spelled out over and over again.

**_GAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMESGAMES-_ **

"Minho, if this you, I swear to God-!"

"It's not me! I told you!"

"Do you want to play the game with us?!" Jeongin screamed. The planchette stopped moving, and for a moment all was still. Wood screeched against wood as it suddenly flew towards their answer.

_**Yes.** _

"End the session now, end the session now!" Chan yelled at Minho.

"Goodbye," Minho said, quickly shifting the planchette over the word. Immediately, everyone removed their fingers from the planchette and threw themselves back away from the board.

"What the fuck was that?" Hyunjin breathed.

"That," Seungmin said, "is why we don't mess with demon shit! Who knows what could've happened if we kept going?!"

"It's fine," Chan said calmly, trying to put everyone at ease. "We followed the rules of the board. It's over now. Right, Minho?"

"Right." He nodded. "As long as we say goodbye, it ca-"

The planchette moved.

_**No.** _

The glass shattered, shards spraying all across the room. The boys screamed and covered their faces, skin stinging as the jagged pieces sliced them. The candles were all snuffed out as the lights began flickering rapidly, and Minho could hear his cats in the other room meowing and scratching at the door helplessly. All the bulbs in the house seemed to explode at once, leaving them in a terrified silence before the fireplace erupted, the warm crackling flames becoming to only source of light in the whole house.

"What... the fuck..." Jisung heaved between heavy breaths.

"We did everything right!" Changbin cried. "We followed all the rules, didn't we?!"

"This isn't a movie, Changbin," Seungmin said while holding a trembling Jeongin. "Life doesn't play by the rules."

"Let's not jump to conclusions, guys," Chan said despite the fact he looked just as terrified as the others. "It may have been the neighborhood kids messing with the electricity. You know them and their Halloween pranks."

"Explain the glass and the candles and the fireplace then," Hyunjin snapped.

"Minho, please tell me this was a prank," Jeongin pleaded, gazing at him with wide watery eyes. And Minho wanted so desperately to console him. But...

"I can't do that," he said. "This wasn't me." Jeongin deflated and buried himself back into Seungmin's arms.

"Guys..." Felix spoke up, staring at his phone. "What time was it when we started playing?"

"Like eleven twenty," Chan answered. "Why?" Felix looked up from his phone, clearly shaken, and turned the screen so everyone could read the time.

"Because it's already three in the morning."


	3. November 1st, 2019

"Bullshit," Hyunjin spat. "We were playing for, like, fifteen minutes tops."

"My phone says the same thing," Jisung said, showing his screen. Sure enough, 3:00 was displayed on his lockscreen of-

"Is that Shrek?" Minho asked.

"That's besides the point!" Jisung declared, throwing his phone to the side as he blushed. Or maybe that was the blood from the glass. Either way, his cheeks were red. "How did this happen? _What_ is even happening?"

"When time flies while using a Ouija board, it usually means you're talking to a darker entity," Seungmin said.

"A demon?" Jeongin asked, eyes wide.

"Most likely."

"Okay, so now we have a demon who wants to play a 'game' with us. We don't even know what the game is or who the demon is. What are they capable of? What do they want with us? We don't know shit, and now we're going to fucking die," Changbin summarized.

"No one is going to die," Chan said sternly.

"The one who insists no one's going to die always dies first."

"It's actually the know-it-all who dies first," Hyunjin said. "Sorry, Seungmin."

"You know what-"

"Enough!" Chan shouted, silencing everyone. "This may or may not be a life threatening situation-"

"It most definitely _is_ a life threatening situation," Felix said.

"Then let's stop fighting and figure out a way to get out of this!"

"Can't we just leave?" Hyunjin asked. "Nameless can have this place. I just wanna go home."

"Is it really gonna be that easy?" Jeongin asked.

"Sometimes you gotta try the most obvious things first," Chan said. "I agree with Hyunjin. Let's try to get out of here."

"Get your stuff. I need to get my cats," Minho said, running to the guest bedroom down the hall. He could still hear their insistent meowing and scratching, and he began to gently open the door. "It's okay, guys," he cooed. "It's okay. Papa's her - hey!" As soon as he opened the door enough, the three cats shot through and rushed down the hall towards the living room. When he followed, he found them all hissing and scratching angrily at the Ouija board still on the floor. "Hey, get away from there! There's still glass!" he cried, rushing forward and picking Dori up. But Dori thrashed and hissed, slitted pupils still fixed on the board.

"What's wrong with them?" Felix asked, trying to keep a frantic Soonie in his arms.

"I don't know. They've never acted like this before."

"Guess they don't like the board as much as we do," Chan said, holding Doongie.

"Maybe they see the evil in it," Jeongin said, arms wrapped around himself. "Animals sense these things better than humans."

"Okay, fuck this shit," Hyunjin said, snatching up the board and throwing it into the fireplace. "I officially hate your cousin," he told Minho as the fire began to grow behind him.

"That makes two of us," he retorted, shifting Dori in his arms, who had began to calm down once the board was out of sight. "Everyone have their stuff?" They all nodded. "Then let's get out of here-"

"FUCK!" Felix suddenly screamed, dropping Soonie as his hands flew up to his ear. The cat squealed as he fell to the floor, and Minho dived to check on him.

"What the fuck, Felix?!" he exclaimed as Soonie struggled to stand.

"My ear, my _FUCKING EAR_!" Felix screamed, hands frantically tugging at his left earlobe.

"Lixie?" Changbin rushed over and tried to move Felix's hands out of the way. "Holy shit! His fucking earring's burning him!" he cried, pointing to the angry red blistering skin surrounding the silver cross earring.

"No shit!" Felix cried, tears falling out his watering eyes.

"Take it off! Take it off!" Hyunjin yelled.

"I'm trying!" Changbin yelled as he fumbled with the clasp. With stinging, reddening fingertips, he finally managed to yank the clip off and pull the blazing metal off Felix's skin. He threw it to the carpet as the Aussie stumbled back, body racking with heavy breaths and soft cries as he held his throbbing ear.

"Lixie, let me see," Seungmin said, gently prying away his hands to see the bubbling red mess that was Felix's earlobe. It had already started to blister, puss leaking out of the angry red welts that practically covered his entire ear. "Oh God..."

"Is it that bad?" Chan asked.

"That earring burned him good."

"Guys!" Jeongin cried, pointing to the earring on the floor. Or what used to be the earring. Right before their eyes, the cross melted into a puddle of silver goo on the floor, burning down the blue fibers of the living room carpet.

"What. The fuck," Jisung said.

"We need to leave, and we need to leave _now_ ," Changbin said.

"Minho, is Soonie okay?" Felix hissed out through gritted teeth.

"Don't worry about that, he's okay," he said, said cat now in his arms along with Dori. He looked over and, once he saw Chan still had Doongie, said, "Let's go. We'll treat Felix's ear once we're outside."

"The board isn't burning," Hyunjin suddenly said, staring into the fireplace that had begun to fill with thick black smoke.

"What do you mean the board isn't burning?" Seungmin snapped, arm wrapped around Jeongin.

"I mean the board isn't burning!" Swatting away the smoke that had begun to fill the room, Hyunjin leaned in closer. Sure enough, the board was surrounded by flames, but was unscathed. It didn't seem like the flames were even touching it. "This doesn't make sense," he said between coughs. "It's wood. Wood burns. Why isn't it burning?"

"Just give it time," Chan said, swatting away the wisps of smoke that floated in front of his face. "We have to go, Jinnie."

"But the board-"

"Get away from the fire and let's go, Hyunjin."

"I need to make sure-"

"Hyunjin-!"

"I know, Chan, just give me a-!"

Two hands suddenly gripped the back of Hyunjin's neck, fingernails digging half crescents into the soft skin. He gasped and immediately pushed against the mantle, trying to stand up. But whoever was behind him was strong, pushing him closer to the fire, whose flames seemed to grow and jump towards him.

"Felix, what are you doing?!" Jeongin cried. Felix didn't respond or show any signs he heard him, only tightening his grip and forcing Hyunjin closer to the fire.

"Lix, enough!" Chan yelled, rushing over. "What's wrong with - _FUCK_!" He stumbled back, hand burning like he had touched a hot iron the moment he laid a hand on Felix. Doongie hissed and scratched in Felix's direction, claws digging into Chan's arm and drawing blood.

"Felix..." Hyunjin choked out. "Please..." If anything, the Aussie's grip only tightened.

Until glass shattered and it was gone.

"Changbin!" The boy in question was holding a smashed Vodka bottle in his hand, glass littering his feet along with Felix's unconscious body. Hyunjin stumbled back away from the fireplace, rubbing at his neck where two red handprints were starting to become visible along the scatter of nail indents. His eyes widened when he spotted his unconscious friend.

"What the hell?" he breathed.

"I had to do something!" Changbin yelled. "He was about to fucking kill you! And I think I tripped over a water bowl by the door, 'cause ow! My toe!"

"What even was that?" Jisung asked, voice wavering. "That wasn't our Lixie..."

"Fuck this," Minho said, setting Dori and Soonie on the couch before pulling out his phone. Seungmin scoffed when he saw it.

"Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters?"

"Anyone," he snapped as he pressed his mom's contact and held the phone to his ear.

_**"We're sorry, your call could not be completed at this time."** _

"What?" He tried his dad's number.

_**"We're sorry, your call could not be completed at this time."** _

"What the hell?! My calls aren't going through!"

"Let me try," Seungmin said, grabbing his own phone. As soon as he started the call, his eyes widened, which told them all they needed to know. Each of them made several calls using their own phones, Changbin even taking Felix's, but no luck.

"Forget it!" Jisung said. "It's not going to magically go through if we keep trying. Let's just get out of here."

"This doesn't make any sense..." Hyunjin muttered, taking the poker and prodding the Ouija board out of the flames and onto the floor. It was completely unscathed, the small specs of dark ash the only sign it had been in the fire to begin with. "How has it not burned?!"

"Just leave it, Hyunjin," Chan said. "Changbin, you got Felix?"

"Yeah," he replied, kneeling down beside the unconscious boy to scoop him up. But he paused, frowning, as he heard a hushed voice speak. "Lixie?" he called, seeing the younger's mouth moving. The others stopped and looked back as Changbin leaned closer to make out what he was saying.

"It is me... and I am it..." Felix was repeating in a barely there whisper.

"Lix..."

"It is me, and I am it..." he continued to chant, growing louder and louder each time.

"What's happening?" Jeongin squeaked.

"It is me!" Felix yelled, shooting up and causing Changbin to scuttle back on his hands and knees. Breathing heavily, Felix surveyed his friends' confused and scared faces before breaking out into a grin. "And you are all it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Felix?" Minho asked. Hyunjin scoffed.

"Isn't it obvious? It's that fucking non-ghost we were talking to. Nameless."

"Aw, you gave me a name?" Nameless cooed. "How sweet of you."

"Fuck off and get out of my friend."

"How else can we play if I don't have a vessel?"

"We're not playing your fucking game!" Changbin said, now standing protectively in front of his friends. "Give us Felix back and we'll all leave in peace."

"But that's no fun, now is it?" They grinned wider, too wide for a human, cracked lips stretching thin across Felix's face that showed off every tooth and every inch of his gums with brown eyes that resembled the glass eyes of puppets, not alive and staring at nothing.

That wasn't their Lixie.

"You have one chance," Hyunjin growled, picking up the board and holding it over the fire again. Like a robot, Nameless slowly turned to face him. "Give us Felix back or else I'll burn this board."

"Technically you still have your friend," Nameless said, gesturing to Felix's body. "I'm just borrowing him to play."

"Give. Him. Back," Hyunjin spat, his grip on the board loosening.

"Ah! I wouldn't let go of that board!"

"Then give him back!" Nameless only continued to stare Hyunjin down, the blonde staring right back into the eyes of his friend. He scoffed. "You asked for it." He let go of the board and let it become engulfed in the flames, dancing across the wood.

"No." The growing flames reflected in Felix's dead eyes as he giggled. "You did."

The flames suddenly jumped out and engulfed Hyunjin, igniting his clothes and hair as it crackled and sparked deep across his skin, scorching it red and burning it away. Immediately, Hyunjin released a blood-curdling scream, the kind that makes your ears ring and throat raw as he stumbled back and immediately started fanning at the flames frantically. The flames licked at the carpet, his hair, his clothes, setting the cushions and blankets aflame and filling the room with smoke. 

The rest of the boys went into panic, screaming and yelling as Changbin pushed past everyone and rushed towards the front where the cats' water bowls were. Slipping in the puddle he made earlier, he banged his shoulder into the small cabinet by the front door, causing a broken string of orange lights to fall into the water as he picked up a bowl and rushed back into the living room. Hyunjin was rolling on the floor, but nothing seemed to ease the flames. Even when Changbin poured the water over him, Hyunjin only screamed louder, arching his back before ultimately falling still and silent, head lolling to the side as the flames continued to crackle and burn him away.

"What have you done?!" Chan screamed at Nameless between sobs. They shrugged.

"I warned him."

"You son of a bitch!" Minho yelled over his cats' insistent hissing and meowing.

"Calm down. It's just for fun." Minho's heart dropped into his stomach at the familiar words. Nameless shifted his gaze away from them. "Oh look. Guess we have another player in the game." The boys screamed and jumped back at the raging fire that had completely overtaken the couch, smoke curling up from the smoldering fabric.

"Make it stop..." Jeongin whimpered into Seungmin's chest. "Make it stop!"

"Just finish the game," Nameless shrugged.

"We don't want to play your fucking game!" Jisung snapped. Nameless frowned.

"That's not very nice."

"And burning someone alive is?!"

"I did warn him-" His hand suddenly shot out and grabbed Changbin's wrist, the boy having snuck up behind them clutching a shard of glass. Changbin cried out as Nameless twisted his arm, Felix's neck cracking as Nameless whipped around with a wicked grin. "Maybe I should've warned you too."

Changbin screamed as the jagged pieces of glass shot up and buried themselves deep into his flesh, eyes bulging as he began choking on his own blood. Dori and Soonie wriggled out of Minho's arms as Doongie jumped out of Chan's and swarmed Nameless, jumping and scratching at Felix's legs. Nameless jerked back, letting go of Changbin and allowing the boy to collapse to the floor, crimson chunks of blood still leaking out of his mouth and staining his shirt. The fire grew hotter, the flames jumping higher and beginning to spread around the room.

"Move! Go!" Chan yelled, ushering the boys out the room.

"The cats-" Minho started.

"Fucking move, Minho!" Chan snapped, pushing the boy away.

"PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO HELP US!" Jisung was screaming into the phone, where he had managed to get a call through to 119. "HE'S COMING TO GET US! HE'S COMING TO KILL US!"

"Jeongin, go first," Seungmin said, pushing Jeongin in front of the group as they ran towards the door.

"THERE'S SOMETHING INSIDE HIM AND IT WANTS TO KILL US!"

As they ran, a dim orange light flickered on, along with the hum of electricity and quick flashes of sparks. The puddle of water Changbin spilled was right by the front door, the orange string lights Minho's dad had broke lying in it, wires from the shattered bulbs dangling out and swimming in the shallow water. Jeongin splashed through the puddle and reached for the doorknob.

"Jeongin, wait!" Minho cried as he held Seungmin back from following, pushing the rest of the group away from the water.

"Huh?" Jeongin asked, turning around as his hand wrapped around the metal doorknob. Immediately, the water sparked rapidly, electricity coursing through the water and through Jeongin's body as he screamed, body tensing and shuddering as his eyes rolled to the back of his head, white as his body smoked and convulsed and his wrenching screams cut out.

"JEONGIN!" Seungmin sobbed, struggling against Minho's hold as the youngest collapsed in a smoking pile, red dripping out of his fingertips and swirling with the clear water.

"Holy shit!" Chan cried, staring in shock at the youngest. The heat in the house was growing, and when he turned back he found Nameless staring at them in the living room completely surrounded by flames. And Minho's cats... Chan gagged at the sight of their mangled bodies, their bloody intestines wrapped around their matted fur like rope. "Come on!" he yelled, pulling the others away from the door. They should've known Nameless wouldn't make it so easy.

"NO, JEONGIN, NO-!" Seungmin was screaming, fighting to get to the younger.

"Seungmin, let's go!" Minho said, pulling the sobbing boy away.

"Go upstairs!" Chan yelled. "I'm right behind you!" And so the boys began to run again, clomping up the wooden steps.

"No, everything's not fucking okay!" Jisung was yelling to the operator. "Three of our friends are-!"

Chan suddenly screamed, and the three turned to find him tumbling backwards down the stairs, thumping and turning harshly until he landed at the base with a sickening crack. "CHANNIE!" Seungmin wailed. 

"FUCK!" Minho cursed, seeing Nameless continue to smile at them from the bottom of the stairs as the flames grew and spread faster. He pushed the two boys up the stairs and pulled them down the hall until they reached his room, throwing them inside and slamming the door. "Seungmin, help me," he said as he began pushing furniture in front of the door. Through his shuddering sobs, Seungmin managed to help push the desk, dresser, bookshelf, and bed in front of the door before huddling in the corner with Jisung, who was still on the phone.

"We're gonna fucking die here," he sobbed. Minho brought the two boys either side of him into a hug.

 _ **"No, you won't. Everything's going to be okay,"**_ the woman on the phone said.

"You don't understand."

_**"Calmly explain to me what's going on, sir."** _

"Our friend... He's been-"

The door suddenly burst, dust and shards of wood scattering across the room as all three boys screamed and ducked, trying to avoid the flying objects and sharp edges. Smoke and heat began pouring into the room as Nameless walked in and immediately zeroed in on the boys huddled together fearfully.

"PLEASE!" Seungmin wailed as Nameless stalked closer. "DON'T DO THIS!"

"Leave us alone!" Jisung screamed.

Minho's eyes flickered to a metal object lying just a few feet away, reflecting the flames crawling closer to the room. Gritting his teeth, he launched himself directly towards Nameless, taking them by surprise and sending both to the ground. "MINHO-!" Seungmin cried.

"Run!" he yelled as he swiped up the pocketknife and flipped open the blade. He locked eyes with his two terrified friends as Nameless got up. "Go!" He turned to face the non-ghost demon thing in his friend's body.

"The window, Minnie!" Jisung said, ushering Seungmin towards the other side of the room. "Go!" The two boys booked it from the corner, squinting to see through the thick smoke filling the air. With shaking hands, Seungmin unlatched the window and pushed it up, cool autumn air immediately brushing comfortably over his body. The drop wasn't too bad, and as long as they landed right, they'd be fine. "Go!" Jisung pushed, and Seungmin began to swing his legs over the windowsill.

 _ **"Sir, stay with me now-"**_ the woman was saying.

"WE'RE ABOUT TO FUCKING DIE HERE!" Jisung screamed.

_**"Sir, calm down, please."** _

"HE'S IN THE ROOM! HE'S IN THE FUCKING—"

"JIS—!" Seungmin tried to scream, but he was too late. Jisung turned just in time to see Nameless coming at him, grabbing him harshly by the throat and slamming him into the wall. He dropped the phone, ending the call.

The force of the slam caused Seungmin to lose his balance as he was perched on the windowsill, and his stomach dropped as he felt himself falling backwards, right out the window. He reached his hands out blindly, managing to grab the curtains and haul himself inside, rolling to the floor. Minho was lying a few feet away, breathing heavily with a gash in his side, beads of blood rolling down his back, the pocketknife beside him smeared in dark red.

A strangled cry brought Seungmin's attention back to Jisung, who was still pressed against the wall by Nameless. Jisung was desperately clawing at Felix's hands, leaving angry scratches on the delicate skin, but the stone hard grip didn't waver in the slightest. Seungmin could only watch as Nameless began to claw into Jisung's throat, pulling back flakes of pink flesh that made way for a river of red to stream down Jisung's neck. Jisung's screams turned to gurgles as Nameless managed to tear enough skin to begin ripping out the tonsils and muscles, discarding the bloody, stringy flesh on the floor. Jisung's hands fell to the side as his knees buckled, and soon Nameless stepped back with fresh blood coating Felix's hands and pink flesh dangling from under his fingernails. Jisung slid down the wall and flopped over like a rag doll, his neck a mess of torn flesh and dangling muscle.

Nameless turned and smiled at a paralyzed Seungmin.

Whimpering and tears streaming steadily down his face, Seungmin began to back away from Nameless as they approached, the blood dripping from Felix's fingers leaving a red dotted trail along the floor. Jisung was right all along. They really were going to die here.

And then Nameless was pulled back by Felix's shirt, head smacking against a broken shelf. Minho stumbled to his feet, breathing through gritted teeth as he grasped his wound with one hand and held his knife in the other. An ugly black and purple bruise covered the left side of his face. But he stood tall, eyes glaring Nameless down as they stood and let out an inhumane snarl, one of a rabid wolf getting ready to pounce.

And pounce they did, hands curled like claws and lips pulled back in a snarl. Minho stood still as they approached.

Then he flipped the knife closed and dropped to the floor, extending his leg so Felix's foot would get caught and send Nameless to the floor. And it worked, a loud smack resounding through the floorboards as Nameless fell face-first. Minho scrambled away from Seungmin as Nameless rose, Felix's face covered in soot that was slowly cleared away by the beads of blood rolling from the cut on his forehead. Nameless ran towards him, away from Seungmin just as Minho had wanted, and launched himself on the boy, sending them both to the ground.

Nameless snarled and swiped, clawing at Minho's clothes and skin that left behind smears of red. Minho squirmed and kicked, not allowing Nameless to get a firm grip on him. Neither noticed Seungmin rising until he was above them, smacking a broken board over Felix's back. Nameless howled and shot a hand out to grab a fistful of Seungmin's shirt, beginning to dig right above his heart.

Minho flipped open the knife again and began to drive it towards Felix's side, where it wouldn't cause too much damage but would disadvantage Nameless and hopefully make them leave Felix's body. But with a guttural screech, Nameless pushed Seungmin away and turned fully back to the boy below him, the sudden movement causing Minho's arm to jerk.

Nameless' scream as the knife plunged into Felix's chest was unbearable, the sound of nails on a chalkboard and TV static that made both boys' ears ring and ache, shooting through their bones and lighting every nerve on fire. Minho pushed Nameless off as he stumbled away, squeezing his eyes shut and covering his ears that had begun to fell like they were filling with water. Seungmin was no better, crouched in a ball with tears streaming down his cheeks and blood leaking from his ears. Eventually, the grotesque wail faded into one that was more human. More familiar.

Until a boy's heavy breathing could be heard.

Minho gingerly raised his head to see Felix's body on the floor, his trembling hand grasping the knife still embedded in his chest. When he turned, his eyes were glassy, fearful, sparkling with a life they had been missing and that was quickly beginning to fade.

That wasn't Nameless.

"Minho," Felix managed to choke out, his own blood sprinkling his chin. Minho stumbled to his feet.

"Felix..." He threw himself forward as the Aussie fell back to the floor, trembling hand reaching out to feel for his heartbeat.

Nothing.

Seungmin stood, dizzy, and nearly stumbled over, coughing and swatting away the smoke. The fire practically had them surrounded, and he knew they couldn't stay for much longer. "Minho, we have to go," he said.

"I killed him..." Minho said in a choked whisper. "I killed Lixie..."

"It's wasn't your fault," Seungmin said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was that stupid non-ghost thing. But we have to leave now."

Minho shook his head. "We can't."

"Yes we can! The window. The drop isn't that bad. Ji and I were gonna go out that way. We can still go that way." As he was talking, Minho reached out and yanked the knife out of Felix's chest, watching to red goo drip out of the wound and roll down the blade.

"You don't understand," he said. "There's no way to win the game." His grip on the knife tightened as he stared into the grimy reflection, stained with blood and sweat. "Because it is me. And I am it."

"What?" Seungmin stumbled back. "Minho, what are you saying?"

"It is us. And we are it." His hand began to shake. "It is us, and we are it. It is us and we are it!" He suddenly raised his head, hand stilling. "It is _you_ ," he spat. "And you are it."

Before Seungmin could question anything, Minho turned with a ferocious glare and drove the knife into Seungmin's stomach. The younger screamed in pain, feeling the warm blood ooze out and paint his skin red as he clutched at the handle desperately, trying to pull it out. "Minho!" he choked, tears escaping his eyes. "S-Stop!"

But Minho only growled and drove the blade deeper, twisting it deep into Seungmin's body as he continued to scream, clots of blood clogging his throat and filling his lungs. He couldn't breathe. The world was spinning, turning blurry, the pain excruciating. His grip on the knife loosened, allowing Minho to drag it up and cut him open, stopping only once he reached the top of the boy's ribcage before yanking the blade out and watching Seungmin collapse. 

The knife dripped with his friends' blood, hands painted red, crimson smears covering his face. The flames completely surrounded him now, even blocking the window Seungmin had so desperately told him to escape through. Sweat rolled down his back from the scorching hell-like heat, smoke burned his nostrils, and above him a black mist swirled to reveal Nameless with their too wide grin. Only this time, they had Minho's face.

"Game over," they said, dissolving into the black mist again before joining the flames and smoke surrounding him.

Minho screamed.


	4. Breaking News

**In the early morning hours of November 1st, 2019, a fire erupted in the Lee family house on 0325 Cle Avenue. Inside the house was the Lees' seventeen-year-old son Minho, along with his friends Bang Chan, Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin, and Yang Jeongin. Firefighters were able to arrive on the scene and extinguish the flames, but most of the house had already burned down.**

**Despite the long hours searching, firefighters were unable to find an exact cause for the fire. Police did get a disturbing 119 call just minutes after the fire was believed to have erupted from one of the boys in the house, Han Jisung, but the call was cut off and was unable to be reached again. Not only that, but the family and friends of all eight boys began receiving calls from them at around 3:48 AM, the same time firefighters arrived on the scene, but claimed there was only silence when they picked up. While there is a theory that it was one of the boys who started the fire, so far there has been no concrete evidence to support this.**

**None of the boys have been found, nor have there been any human remains discovered on the property. However, even more disturbing, there was one thing found in the remains of the living room. And that is a Ouija board.**


End file.
